


Games Part 27: Joker's Wild

by terma_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-01
Updated: 1999-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: After Krycek got Mulder in part 26, this is what happened after that. part 27 of the "Games" series. Thanks to all the people who wanted more, especially my friends who I know tell me they like what I write not because there my friends but because its really good and the people who wrtie me and say its bad do'nt know what their talking about because my friends are really smart.
Relationships: Alex Krycek/Fox Mulder
Collections: TER/MA





	Games Part 27: Joker's Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> TER/MA September 1999 Challenge. It is time to have some fun. This is one everybody is capable of doing, I think. Even the best writers among us. *g* So, we all read a lot of slash, right? And we have all run across stories or mistakes so bad, we groan in misery and wonder what the hell the writer was thinking. We all have little terms and pet peeves we hate to see in stories. Well this month's challenge is to write badfic. I want to see stories that make me laugh they are so dreadful. I want weeping manpoles, pendulous nutbags, winking puckered starfish of love, glistening bosoms...wait—that is the wrong genre. If you mean you're, I want your. Two,to and too can come and go at will. Go find the worst mistakes you can , and write a story which includes them. Whatever you do, DONT beta. Write it at 5 in the morning after drinking 5 cups of expresso and not sleeping for 48 hours. Or write it after having 18 shots of tequilla (or the poison of your choice). Whatever doesn't work for you. Make it so dreadful, you can't read it without hanging your head in mock shame. And above all, have fun with it... --- OK, word of warning here. These are really dreadful. All are NC-17 for really bad taste. If you looking for a good read, go elsewhere.

  
**Games Part 27: Joker's Wild  
by Frankie**

  
The small room was too little to let Mulder have much room to move around in. He was stuck inside while Kyrcek decided what to do with him and waited to tell him what was going to happen to him. 

I do'nt know what's going to happen to me, "mulder, thought. 

Just at that moment, when mulder was starting to get to nervous to think straight at all, krycek came inside the small room. There were two doors to the room and the only furniture inside was two chairs, a desk, a bed, and a television that did'nt work and was'nt turned on. Krycek came in from one of the doors and saw Mulder and smiled at him. 

"It looks like I will finally get to do to you the thing that I've been wanting to do." 

Mulder, getting even more nervous because he looked so mean and dangerous said, "What's that Krycek? Kill me." 

"Ha ha." Krycek laughed. "I'm not going to kill you mulder. I want you alive so I can do certain..............things to you and get back revenge for how bad you treat me when we used to be partners a long time ago." 

Oh no, thought mulder. I am going to be in big trouble if I let him do what he wants to me. I have to find a way to stop him or else it will to late. 

Before Mulder could think of a plan to save himself Krycek sat down on the bed and lit a cigarette. It was a brand he'd smoked since he was a teenager boy and he smiled as the smoke filled his lungs and he exhaled enjoying the twirl of smoke as he exhaled. 

You should'nt smoke. It'll will kill you." 

Kyrcek snarled at mulder. "you shut up. I'll make you pay." 

And with that he picked up the gun that was inside the draw of the nightstand that was next to the bed and also a small table that was on the other side of the bed too. He pointed the gun at Mulders head. 

"So you are going to kill me ." he said while he backed away and kept his eyes on the gun in the other man hand. It was a small black gun with a trigger and a hole where the bullet came out. He was familiar with the brand and wished to have his with him to shoot krycek with. 

No, Kyrcke said "take off you're clothes." 

"I know what you are going to do and I wo'nt let you do it. Your a sick bastard who only liked to hurt people. You will not have the chance to hurt me as well. the first chance I get to kill you I will really hurt you until you are no longer alive. " mulder hissed. 

'You will do as I say or I will do it myself and will force you to obey." Krycek laughed like a manic and sauntered over to Muldre after he stood up. 

"Do'nt do that, Mulder said when Krycek put his hands on his pants and started pulling them down until they were on the floor. 

"You have no choice. Ive been wanting to get a peice of this since the day we met and now I will." 

Mulder' s pants were gray and he'd bought them at the GAP when they were having a sale. He tried to dress nice and now that didn't matter because nothing mattered anymore. 

I'm done for mulder thought as Krycek threw him down on the bed and took off his pants and stuck his cock inside Mulder and starting to fuck him. 

Mulder cried and felt stuff ripping and yelled. 

'you son of a bitch". 

Alex laughed again, but knew that Mulder liked it because his cock was weeping and emitting sticky emissions. He started to jerk him off and he came yelling his name. 

"I knew you'd like that Mulder." Krycek pulled up his pants and then pulled up his pants. 

"now get out." 

Mulder staggered off the bed and didn't look back through the door he ran out of. 

When he got into his dark blue Ford car with cloth seats and a radio, A/C, cruise control, and whatever the salesman had talked him into. 

I'll get you back. Krycek, I swear. I'll have my revenge from you. 

The next day Mulder went to work at the Hover building and saw his partner Scully. 

"What's wrong with you. you look terrible, Mulder." 

"Gee, thanks. I had a bad day." 

Scully sat down next to him. "What happened? Tell me." 

I ran into Krycek and he did things to me." Mulder sobbed onto Scullys shoulder in their office. 

"That's bad. You may be injured and have tissue damage. I'm a doctor and I think you should go to the hospital and be checked out." 

"No, I need you to help me get revenge on him." Mulder grabbed his partners arm and really wanted her to help him to do this. 

'I ca'nt help you to do this. It must be reported to the authoroties." 

No, they can't know. Nothing will be done to him. We have to do it." 

"Okay," suclly smiled and hugged him as she went to get him some water to drink from the bathroom. 

The next day Mulder and Sculy went to wear Krycek had keep Mulder captive. The two special Agents snuck around to the back window and looked inside. They saw Krycek inside and took out their guns. 

'Are you reday, Scully?" Mulre asked as his heart started beating. 

She nodded her head and they bust down the door. 

"Wht the hell is giong on here?" krcyek shouted after he stood up fast. 

"your under arrest for assalting a fedreal agent, Krycek," Mulder put his handcuffs on Krycek and Scully gave him a dirty look. 

"I did'nt do anything you did'nt want, Mulrde" 

mulder hit Krycek hard and pushed him out the door. 

"What are you going to do with him?" scully asks. 

"I ca'nt tell you because you will get into trouble if you know what I'll do so I won't say.' 

Mulder smiled at her and put krycke in the car. Scully had bought her car too and got in and drove away and mulder and kyrcke were alone. 

"now what Mulder?" krycek snirkered. 

"We're are going to have a little talk." 

"About what? There is only two things I like to talk about. Killing people and How anywhere that is'nt Russia, is'nt Russia." 

"what the hell is that supposed to mean.?" Mulder said sounding pissed off because he was. 

"just that I think russia is the best place ever and living there is great." 

'Then why do'nt you go back? there?" 

"because then I could'nt be here to make yore life miserable. ' 

Mulerd glared at Kyrekc and before he started the car, he did'nt say anything. He said even less after they drove off and Krycek returned the glare. 

He was going to pay him back once and for all . 

To be continued in part 28. 

* * *

Diskclaimer: I do not own them. They are owned by the guy with the white hair and a bunch of suits also own them as well.   
Summary: After Krycek got Mulder in part 26, this is what happened after that. part 27 of the "Games" series. Thanks to all the people who wanted more, especially my friends who I know tell me they like what I write not because there my friends but because its really good and the people who wrtie me and say its bad do'nt know what their talking about because my friends are really smart. The other parts are on my page. www.Iamtheminotaur.com   
Rating: NC-17 for sex. Rape warming.   
Notes: Oh, god, the answer to the badfic challenge. Row, what have you done? Luckily, it's really short. _I keep asking myself the same kwestion, uh, question. —Row_  
---


End file.
